


Reflection.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Catboy Haruka, M/M, Mirror Sex (?), Riding, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	Reflection.

"Look up, Haruka." The said boy looked up at Sousuke with lust-filled eyes. Sousuke was currently sitting on a chair in only boxers, with Haruka kneeling on the floor right in the middle, hungry for Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke used his thumb to swipe Haruka’s lower lip. Sousuke then crooked his finger and gestured for Haruka to come forward. "I want a kiss." Haruka raised his body forward and Sousuke immediately gripped on Haruka’s chin and pulled him forward.

Sousuke captured Haruka’s lips into a kiss, toungue roaming everywhere. Haruka just sank into the kiss and let Sousuke ravage his mouth. Sousuke was so good at kissing it had Haruka already half-hard and his tail flicking left and right. Sousuke sucked, licked and chewed on Haruka’s plump lips, tasting him everywhere. Sousuke pulled away with a lip-smacking sound and looked at Haruka. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Sousuke smiled and pushed Haruka back down on his knees.

Sousuke took off his underwear and threw it to a forgotten corner. The way Haruka looked at his hardening dick, he looked like a hungry kitten with a bowl of fresh milk infront of him. Sousuke pumped his cock slowly while watching Haruka’s eyes focus on it with precum gathering at the tip. “Your mouth must feel so empty. Come on, suck me.” Haruka gladly agreed and placed his hands on Sousuke’s thighs. Haruka licked all the precum off the tip and moaned at the taste.

Then Haruka began savouring and sucking on Sousuke’s cock like it was a bar of expensive chocolate. “That’s right. Such a good boy for me. Take more of me in your mouth.” Haruka lowered his head further and felt it pulsing hotly in his mouth. Words of praise and encouragement from Sousuke only fueled him to continue what he was doing. Sousuke had his fingers in Haruka’s soft hair, massaging the scalp and slowly guiding Haruka’s head lower.

Haruka was right infront of him, sucking him like a professional pornstar. Haruka could even deep-throat him so well, it made him let out a few groan. Haruka whimpered through Sousuke’s cock as he felt Sousuke play and rub on his cat ears. Sousuke laid his head back as Haruka so expertly sucked and swallowed him. Then he looked back down and saw Haruka’s dick already hard and dripping onto the floor. But Haruka was so engrossed with the dick in his mouth he didn’t even notice.

Sousuke lifted Haruka’s head by pulling softly on his hair but he didn’t want to let go and gripped harder on Sousuke’s thighs. “Now now. That’s enough.” Haruka reluctantly let go of Sousuke’s cock with a loud pop sound. Sousuke laughed as he rubbed Haruka’s lips. “Do you love my dick that much?” Haruka nodded and let out a whimper. Sousuke patted his thighs. “Then sit here. Your back facing me.” Haruka immediately stood up and sat down on Sousuke’s wonderful thighs.

That’s when Haruka realized he was sitting right infront of a mirror and could see everything. Sousuke then lifted Haruka’s legs and placed his feet on either side of the chair, making him spread as wide as possible. Sousuke raised Haruka’s ass and placed Haruka’s asshole right on top of his dick, then letting go and making gravity do it’s job. Haruka let out a strangled scream as he dropped down deep onto Sousuke.

"S-Sou.. W-Wait no this position-" Haruka moaned as Sousuke began moving his hips up and down for him. "Perfect isn’t it? Watching your greedy hole swallow my cock. Look at yourself Haruka." Sousuke made Haruka lie on his chest so he could say dirty things right into the boy’s ears. He watched through the mirror as Haruka stared intensely at his own self being fucked. "You’re tighter than usual. You do like it. Bet it gets you real excited when you watch yourself being fucked." Sousuke hotly whispered.

Then he stopped and squeezed Haruka’s butt. “Use that hips of your to use.” Haruka moaned when Sousuke gripped hard on his tail and stroked it. Haruka bent forward and placed his hands infront of him and began bouncing up and down, going fast and hard. He had his eyes focused on the part where his hole sunk into Sousuke’s cock again and again. “Just like that. Fuck, your ass feels so good.” Sousuke groaned as he used his hands to roam all around Haruka’s body.

By now, Haruka couldn’t stop moaning and screaming because it felt so good. Sousuke then snaked his hand forward to grasp on Haruka’s leaking dick. Haruka bounced faster, desperate to chase his orgasm. Sousuke let go and stopped Haruka’s bouncing and made him lie on his back again. Sousuke held Haruka’s thighs up and began fucking up his ass. “Go on. Jerk yourself off.”

Haruka immediately went to tug and stroke his own self fast. He laid his head on Sousuke’s shoulder and buried his face into Sousuke’s neck. “Sou-! I’m gonna cum soon-!” Sousuke increased the speed and impact. “Watch yourself cum, Haru.” Haruka shifted his face back to watch himself. He moaned as he saw his red cock dribbling with precum before he became completely undone and cummed hard right into his hand.

He kept his eyes open to see how much cum came out and how it spurted all over the place. Sousuke brought Haruka’s hips down once, twice and one last time before cumming into Haruka’s clenching ass. Then he lifted Haruka’s ass up and watched how the cum dripped out in white droplets. He didn’t even have to ask Haruka to watch, Haruka was already whimpering at the sight as he watched from the mirror.


End file.
